


sex with hoseok

by hoseoknism



Category: ARMY - Fandom, ARMYS, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, j-hope - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Boyfriend Hoseok, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom - Freeform, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Hobi - Freeform, J-Hope smut, Scenario, Sex, Smut, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, bts - Freeform, bts imagine, bts scenario, bts sex post, bts smut, bts smut scenario, hoseok smut, hoseok smut scenario, imagine, j-hope smut scenario, jhope - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, pussy eating, reader - Freeform, sex post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoknism/pseuds/hoseoknism
Summary: Hi fellow armys & Hobi stans,hot nights with Hoseok would look like this. At least in my opinion.Hope you Enjoy  xx





	sex with hoseok

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow armys & Hobi stans,  
> hot nights with Hoseok would look like this. At least in my opinion.  
> Hope you Enjoy xx

  *  hands over neck
  * dimmed lights
  *  house of cards atmosphere like
  * likes you to act slutty
  *  BUT ONLY IN PRIVACY
  * literally scolding you if you are wearing something even a bit scandalous in public
  * that's why he usually goes shopping with you
  * likes you to suck him off
  * and pulling your hair
  * enjoys the slurpy noises you’d made
  * would take pics of your then reddish knees
  * _on polaroid_
  * ( accidentally found by namjoon once )
  * but you act like nothing happened
  * kissing your legs and tights
  *  leaving small hickeys
  * _lives_ for eating you out
  * sometimes would come untouched
  * getting off your moans
  * loves your pussy that much
  * has his own relationship with your clit
  * usually putting you through two orgasms
  * the record is four in a row
  * then entering
  * be smirking like a brat cause you’d always be dripping with wetness
  * knowing only he can cause that
  * starting slowly and deeply
  *  this pace can last even for 30 minutes
  * **unbearably good**
  * constantly biting lips
  * sweat forming on his forehead
  * holding you carefully
  * strongly yet firmly
  * moving his lips w yours
  * eYE CONTACT
  * various types of kisses
  * but deep&loving being the MVP
  * the word sensual ???? this
  * can snap from painfully slow to
  * the BULTAEUREONE rhythm
  * short of breath
  * cannot focus on anything but hoseok thrusting into you
  * the baepsae fancams ?
  * Y E S
  * this is it
  * with all his power and energy
  * rechargeable
  * looooooooong night
  * your throat sore
  * its only 23 PM
  * admires your breasts
  * resisting the urge to touch them every 0.2 seconds
  * sucks your nipples
  * your wide range of moans only encouraging him
  * casually tells you things like:
  * i've been discussing our sex life with yoongi and he is quite jealous
  * _or_
  * i tried your strip dance in studio today
  * knowing you are too weak to respond
  * would slip a throaty moan when you buck your hips
  * the sound making you come
  * hoseok would come secs after
  * is up for round 2 like straight away
  * _"lets make it more roughly this time jagi”_
  * scratches on back, Inc.
  * its like when _boy meets evil_
  * minds going blank after reaching the last climax that night
  * heavy breathing
  * collapsing and trying to catch a breath for several minutes
  * kissing sessions
  *  back to uwu personality
  * after sex night walks in pyjamas and sweaters
  * long discussions
  * ice cream in bath
  * having to feel each other’s presence to fall asleep
  * 24/7
  * morning sex and raspy voice



 


End file.
